Our Song
by pencilslol
Summary: When Bella Feels Lonely in College,She agrees to Marry her Best Friend,Jake.But when she meets Alice's Brother Edward,She feels herself Falling,but their Love is stopped when jake forces the wedding and wont stop Until Bella is Legally His,But Bella still Loves Him,But Loves Edward Too.Jake makes her feel the rush of life and gets her,and edward makes her feel loved and at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,My Spelling might not be Great Because of my Incy Keyboard,But Enjoy!**

I-Am-Pathetic.

3 Words to Basically Sum up My Life,Or at Least my College in my Last Year at College,And Watching Everyone else In Love is Just Least im Not completely Alone,I Have Goes to a College in New York Too,Except not My One,which im at With My Two Best Friends,Alice Cullen and Rosalie of Course Their Boyfriends Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen,Yes,They are Dating Each Others Brothers.

I Had one Boyfriend since i came to New York when i was Newton-New Yorks Biggest Creep.

I Thought he was being nice at first,but when we first started dating,he would touch my ass,my thighs...My breasts,In Class! And then act TOTALLY Fine with it when i scolded him for it.

Right Now,Im having a movie night with jake in my apartment,Ali and Rose are out with Em and jazz,so i can have some normal time with not that i dont like them all,i love them all to bits,Its just,talking is as easy as breathing when it comes to jake,he gets me,Completely,and he is probaly the only one who really does get me.

''BOO! Hey Bells'' I hear whispering in my ear and i jump my own height.I was standing by my window,waiting for Jake,when BOOM,Jakes here.

''JACOB BLACK I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!'' He runs away,but i run after him and jump on his back,making us both land to the floor.

''Umm,Bells,Do you mind,Ehh,You know...Getting the Fuck off me!'' I jump up from him Laughing.

''Okay Okay,Jake fails at running away and gets beat by a girl,Wow!Can we eat now?'' Jake walks away.1...2...3 and my Inner Bella Kicks in.I Now feel bad,even though its joking,and jakes isnt hurt at all,in any way,i still feel bad.

''Awwwk im sorry Jakey,You Still my Friend,Cuz if your not,You do know,the pizza stays with me...AT ALL TIMES!'' He Chuckles And runs up to me and gives me his special Jake like a bear hug,but nothing will be a bear hug after you hug emmett,ONLY emmett can give bear hugs.

''This is so easy'' i whisper,so queitly Hoping he wouldnt hear after i said it,but There goes Jake,Listening ot everything i say.

''What is?'' He knows whats easy,he justs want me to say it

''Being with you,Your like the only person who gets me,who breaths my exact Will be by my side no matter how many times i try to kick them away,Your...Everything.''I say still hugging him.

''Sorry,that was so Soppy,I sound like some big Softie now an-'' I was cut off By Jake,Saying some that i thought to be...

''Marry me then Bells''

Well...This Kind of Changes Things between two Best Friends,Right?

**Hey,Review, I need to know if this story is worth carrying on with,Please it doesnt take long,if i dont get at least 5 reviews i cant continue,i need to know if its good :) Thank you all For reading anyway,Hope you enjoyed,And if you didnt enjoy than review what you disliked and i will try my best to change ,And i luvyhuu ALL 3 xx**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey,I would like to Thank a few People...**

**Cde-For Reviewing and Adding story to Fav list**

**Alex1998twilight- for adding story to Favourite List**

**TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221**-** For Subscribing and adding to favourite story list**

**Thank you All for that,At least i know i should Continue :) Heres your next chappie Oh and Sorry for any words left out,its my Word Doc,Its not working very well so i apoligize for Spelling mistakes and left out words Etc :) ENJOY!**

''M-m-marry?...Y-you?'' I Stammered._Jake,My Best Friend,Just Asked me to Marry ,My best friend just asked me to Marry Him._

I Couldnt Repeat That Enough JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!

''Yeah,I mean,We are Perfect for Each other,As you said,we GET each other,Face it,We arent Going to Find Anyone Better for Ourselves,Its a Smaller World Than you Think,So,Even if you want a divorce after,Fair Enough,At least we Tried,Right?'' Jake Spoke Casually while i felt like having a good Face to face with the Floor.

''Jake,I dont know,This is the Very first sign of romance there ever Has been between Us,And charlie Will Hit the roof when he Finds out you PROPOSED!And No i may not find anyone else,but I dont want to Ruin the FriendShip,You mean alot to me a-''Once Again,im cut off i just hope this time he isnt asking ot buy a house and a dog.

''Marry Me Then'' He Smiles His Jake Smile,Which Always Earns him the Bigger Slices of Pizza,But i wont Give in!

''Yes you Mean alot to me Bu-'' Oh for Fuck Sake Jake!

''Marry Me Then!Come on,We are Young,In college,Lets Live every Day like its our Last!Just Marry me?I would So Sing that Gay Bruno Mars Song if i had to...'' He speaks that Singing part Low,But i hear him,So i cross my arms,Raise my eyebrow,and wait for The Dreadful Singing.

''Really Bells...Really?'' He looks terrified Now,But i dont give one flying Fuck.

''Ummm _Its a beautiful Night,we're looking for something dumb to do,Hey Baby...I think i wanna Marry You?If we Wake up in the morning and you wanna break up thats Cool,No i wont Blame you,It was Fun Girl!'' _Im in tears Laughing at the End.

''Dude That was Awesome!But such an Epic Fail'' I high Five Him,But he grabs my Hand and Kisses it sweetly.

''So,Is That a...?'' He Smirks and i smirk Back

''Yes,I will Marry You'' He Picks me up and Kisses me On the Lips,It wasnt the First Time though.

The First time we Kissed was at a Basketball Game,And the 'Kiss cam' Came on,And well,It pointed at us.

''Great,So When?'' He asks ,Right now If thats ok,But we arent in Vegas,Sadly.

''Vegas?You want to go to Vegas?'' He Near shouts at i said the Vegas thing out

''Uhhh,Yeah! Why Bout When Christmas Break comes Round,We go to Vegas?'' I say,Hopefully.

''Well,Thats a while Away and-'' I Cut him off this time.

''You listen here Jacob Black,And Listen will do as i say or i turn into will Have the Wedding at christmas Break In Vegas,Or we dont Have a Wedding At it?'' i say sternly as i point my finger at him.

''Yes Soon to be Mrs Black!'' He hits me with a cushion and runs away.

Hmmm,This will be a Long 4 months.

**Next Day**

''Bella,What do you want?'' Rose Shouts from one end of the coffe shop to the Other.

''Just Coffee!'' Thankfully,Its a Small Coffe Shop,And there isnt Many in it.

''We're in this Place and your just getting Coffe? Come on they Have Blueberry Muffins,Just out of the Fucking Oven!'' I Smile and shake my head,I dont Feel Like eating Much,After Last Reminds me why i asked Rose to come with me here,Since Alice is Working on some Fashion i still at the Conter,Deciding if she wants White Chocolate Muffin or Blueberry.

I Hear my Phone Buzzing,thats probaly Alice,Trying ot Find out what was so important that i dragged Rose to Our Special its Not Alice,Its Jake.

_**Hey Bells,Plz dont tell anyone bout last night,we're still friends to everyone else,i just dont want them to find out - J**_

_**Jake!i Just dragged rose out to a special cafe of ours to tell her! what will i tell her now!-B**_

_**Umm,Just tell her that Your going on a trip to vegas on christmas Break and wondering if she and Emmett and Jasper and lil Pixie would come?Thats Pretty much all You CAN do.C ya later,ive gotta go into College Now,Bye x -J**_

I Sigh and put the phone down after texting a very short Thanks.

''So Bells,What is it you wanted to talk about?'' Rose sat down and handed me my Coffe and smiled.

''Oh! Umm,Yea,Ehhh Well Jake and i are going to Las Vegas on christmas Break,We will be Back for Christmas Day and All,Since we are off College a week before Christmas so,We were just wondering if you would all like to come?''I Smile Nervously at ,She just got too excited to question why it was Jake and I that planned to go to vegas first.

''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YES IM SOO COMING,I don give one flying fuck if anyone else cant come,im ,Why are you Going to Vegas Anyway? Is there a particular reason?'' She says no!

''No,No,No! Jake Thought,Since Our last College Year is Over and he is Getting his own house in new york,he might go Gambling,Try and Earn some money for said that his Dads Friend Once won Like 70,000 Dollars Gambling and he only lost 200 Dollars of his own for the game.''

''Hmm,Ok then are going to vegas on Christmas Break''

We just Talked About Shit after That,And rose Went on about how she wished emmett would Propose to Her,That she really knew he was the one.

_'No,No you dont wish emmett would propose,Its Really Stressing!'_

**Hey! Thanks for reading if you thank you for anyone who reviewed,Or subsribed or added to favourite storys really means alot! Hope I'll get more Reviews though! Anyway,Review even if you dont like it,tell me what i should change and i will defiently consider all sugggestions! Thank you! Luvvyhuu all! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i cant name out the people who thankfully added to favourite story list,or subsribed.I had this chapter written out but my laptop shut down and it got deleted and i deleted the email from my inbox,So sorry! BUT im still so so so thankful to all who subribed to story/Me,Who added to favourite story list and who Means ALOT to me,I would give you all a cuddly hug if i i cant so Im jus guna say THANKS. And again sorry for Spelling mistakes or words left out,Its my word Doc,its all messed up and i dont mean to leave the words out,Im sorry for that :) Anyway,Enjoy!Btw! I have never been to new york or i dont know anything about distance or how long it takes to get out of the city so just pretend your in a weird Magical world? I really know nothing about new york :)**

I walked home from the Cafe after Rose Left,I wanted to Stay,Finish My Coffee. i Walked up the steps to our apartment,i got a funny feeling inside of me,A feeling that kind of tells you to Run Like Hell,BUT I did NOT walk all the Way back to Our apartment to RUN away.

I walked in and i Heard my Name Being Called from the Sitting Room! FUCK! Is charlie Here?Is my Mom? Did Jake tell them About the Engagment? Will they Kill me? Will they be happy? What the fuck will i do if they hit me?

All those questions circled round in my head As i walked very slowly into the sitting room.I prepared for shouting but i Heard Squeling.I Looked at Alice,Who was Litreally Jumping in the Air with Happiness.

''BELLA BELLA,OH MY GOD,GUESS WHAT!'' Alice Shouted But it was a very Joyful Shout?

''What Alice?'' i Tried to act Excited Along with Her,But since i had no idea what the fuck was going on,it was a little bit hard.

''Edward,My Brother,I told you about him right? Well anyway,He is coming home tomorrow! Remember i told you he went to Alaska After High School to Train to become a Doctor?Well he Finished last Week And now he is coming Back Home!'' Now i get it! Alice told me how much she loved her BrotherHow he stood up for her,and how they got along EVEN though he called her an Annoying Pixie.I Met Him Once,But it was a brief 2 was here for christmas,and just when Alice and Edward were leaveing to go to their parents house ,Which was an Hour Outside of New York was Nice,Polite,and,forgive me for saying this Alice,But your Brother is Probaly the Best Looking Man i Have ever Seen.

''OHMIGOD!Ali thats great! Congrats'' I smile,Because if your not in so much of a bad mood,its actually great to see Alice so Hyper and Happy.

''Yeah,Thanks,He is Staying here if thats ok? He doesnt want to stay with mom and dad just yet,Because they Live An Hour Away And All,He is staying with Them In about 2 weeks maybe?Thats ok right?'' She Looks a little bit nervous,and i nearly slap her.

''ALICE CULLEN!Of course thats ok! He's your brother,he is welcome Any time at all,As are Rose's Family and What time does the Plane Arrive?'' I Ask her.

''Well Emmett and I Are going ot Collect our Dear Brother tomorrow at about 2 in the Afternoon.'' She Starts smiling Again and as we lie down on the sofa,She babbles on about Edward,And as happy as i am thats she happy,Sometimes i reallyCANT listen to her,But i love her anyways.

As Alice and i were talking,well as ALICE was talking,Jasper came in and asked to speak with we went for a walk outside.

''Bella,Im gonna ask Alice To Marry me...'' He Looks at me through his Blonde locks that fall over his face a little bit.

''REALLY? Fuck Jazz,She will be On super alice mode for weeks! Congrats!'' I smile and Laugh,They really are perfect for each other,Not matter How Hyper alice is,Jasper Always Listens,Always Patient And is just always there for her.

''Dont congratulate me yet,I dont know how to propose to her,Im so nervous,when i think of what she likes,my mind goes Completely blank,What way would Alice really like to be proposed to?'' I think hard on this can be fussy,i mean it could be perfect but then one little thing can ruin it for her,like not enough Roses,Or She doesnt like the colour f something.

''Well,There is a Funfair Coming to that old Park like 3 Blocks down,In like 2 could set up this Ferris Wheel Cart thing,like make it up specially for her,Make it in the middle of the night,when there is nobody else better be lots of Sparkly Lights,and Red the Person who runs the ferris wheel if you could do that,pay him,then Voila!Im pretty sure she would love that,she once told me that the funfair was one of her favourite places,Next to Fashion places and the mall.'' Jasper tells me that he is defiently doing my idea,and when we go back to the Apartment,Alice has a Movie set up for me and Rose and Herself to watch,So we have to Kick jasper out.

''Whats the Movie Called?'' I ask as i plop down on the Sofa.

Rose hands me the bowl of popcorn,and answers ''The Proposal,You know that one with Sandra Bullock.I Heard that it was Hilarious,But then Again i also Heard That Paranormal Activity was _Terrifying _ and _One of the best movies of all time_'' She laughs and i nervously laugh,but i mentally groan in frustration

Really? Like,Seriously?

First,Jake Proposes,The Rose talks about Wanting Emmett to Propose,Then,Jasper Asks me how he should Propose to in Less Than 24 Fucking Hours!

''Paranormal activty was scary,Not terrifying,Its just those parts that something just suddenly Happens! And your giving NO warning!'' Alice Stomps her foot and sits down as she press's Play on the dvd player.

Half way through the film,Alice and rose fall asleep,And i thank the Lord,Because this Film is other People like it,but i am not one for Chick Flicks.

I Turn off the T.V and throw a blanket over the two Sleeping Beautys and i Head off to Bed.

Lying in bed,I start Texting Jake,And he tells me he has to go back to Forks,His dad is ill,Not seriously Ill,But he wants to be there to help take care of is Going to be gone for 1 week.I Tell him i Miss Him,But then,He does something that makes me not so tired as i was...

_'I Love You Bells xxx'_

**HEY! Well,Jake isnt going to Beat around the Bush is he? Lol Anyway,Review,Subscribe,Add to favourites,You have no idea how much each of them mean to me.I litreally jump in joy and shout 'YAY' at the stop of my voice when i get an Email about Someone Subscribing or Reviewing ETC,It really Makes my THANK YOU so Much,I seriously Love You! Byeee xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Would Like to Thank Everyone who Subsribed to the story and me and who added to favourite list,and of course the means Alot to me so Thank you so so i apologise for any spelling mistakes or words left out,My word Doc is messed Chapter 4! Any questions about the story just ask,or anything you think could change for the better,and i will consider all you!**

I Wake up at 12 Pm,I couldnt Sleep for ages after jake told me he loved Meant it in a Friend Sense right?I mean,Rosalie,Alice and i Tell each other we love eachother all the time,but why do i get this feeling,he meant it in a way that was so much bigger than friendship?And why did i now get the feeling i WANTED it to be more than Friendship.I Am Engaged to him,I am supposed to Love him,and he is obivously supposed to love me,So why can't we just get on with it,tell each other we love them.

But This was all still so the mere matter of 3 minutes,Jake went from being my Best friend,to my Fí Normal to be still shocked and trying to deal with it,right?But then Again,I dont think this particular situation is Normal.

''Bella! Are you Awake yet?'' I heard Rosalie call from outside my door.

''Yeah!'' i called back out and she walked in and closed the door behind her.

''Whats Up?'' i sat up and asked her,she looked like she wanted to talk.

''Bella,I think Emmetts Cheating on me!'' She crawls in beside me in the bed,And cries.I hold her while she does,but What gives her the idea that he was.

''Rose,Why do you think emmett is cheating on you?'' I asked really have to watch what you say when roslaie is ,Incy wrong word,and she multiplys that sadness and something anger by 100.

''Well,I was at His and Jaspers Place this morning,When i arrived,Emmett was just going into the shower,And i said i would wait for him to come out.I sat down and turned on the T.V,And i heard his Phone Bleep,Im his girlfriend,we shouldnt be keeping secrets,so i looked at the Text,it was From some Bitch Named Lauren,Saying 'Last night was so fun em,when can we do it again'

And at first i thought,Meh,Probaly just Lunch or something,maybe Shes a tomboy,and she plays video games with him,But i started to think on the past few weeks,Emmett wouldnt have sex with me,Because He was going to hang out with a up food for sex most of the time,and that is saying something!He keeps Shutting me off to go hang out with this Mysterious Night,when he went to hang out with his friend,He never replied to my calls,And never came home that night,as i waited at his and jaspers for Hours.I dont want to think it,Bella,But i do!'' Rosalie Cried again at the end of her story.

Could Emmett be Cheating?Emmett was such a caring Man,And He Loved Rose,More Than anything,He would ALWAYS take the bullet for Her. Hearing All this,Seeing rose so Upset,It got me thinking.

''Bella,When Him and Alice Come Here with Edward,Please Tell him i dont want to speak with him,I know i dont have proof of him cheating,but i need time to Think,Do you Mind if we stay in here,than when they Arrive,you go out?Please Bells?'' She looked at me with her Signature Puppy Eyes.

''Of Course rose,As long as i can get Dressed First?'' She Smiled and Nodded as she wiped Away her tears.

I Changed into Dark Skinny Jeans a T shirt that Hugged my Curves.I didnt bother putting on Shoes,but i put on socks.

Rose and I Watched a Few Episodes of Glee,We Talked Some More,When we Heard The Door Open and Alice and Emmett Talking to Someone who was Probaly Edward.

Me and rose looked at each other,and i got up,Left my room and closed and locked my door behind me,Incase emmett Tried to Get in.

''Bella!Edwards Here!'' I Smiled as i came into Sight of Edward.I Looked at him,and Fuck! He was as hot as i remeber,but those 2 years have been even more kind,as he Looks Better.

''Hey Edward'' I Smiled a Welcoming Smile.

''Hello Bella'' He smiled Back.I Felt this Weird Connection Between us,Like,we knew each other forever.

''Bells,Is Rose Here?'' Emmett asked.

''Em,She doesnt want to talk to you right now,She needs time to think,so dont bother her sorry'' I looked down,What is Emmett blamed this all on me?

''She doesnt want to talk to me?What Do you mean she doesnt want to talk to me?What did i do?'' Emmett's Voice Raises as she Talks.

''Look Emmett,Its for You and her to talk about,When she is ready,You talk to her,But if she wants to be alone now emmett,Just give her that'' I tell emmett Sternly,And he Listens,He just Sits on the sofa,And crosses his arms like a child.

''Excuse me a moment'' i Walk back ot my room and see Rose Staring out the Window.

''Rose,Are you Okay?'' I sit down and Rub her Back Soothingly.

''Yeah im fine,but he just acted like nothing was wrong,Maybe there Is'nt,But it all sums up perfectly! What Else Could be so fun That he would give up Sex WITH ME for?Seriously!'' She Sobs into my Shoulder and i wrap my Arms Around Her.I Hate seeing her like this,I really hate 're Like Sisters,and you feel like shit when you see your sister cry,If you really cared about them.

''Rose,Can You Open the door? Just tell me why you dont want to talk to me!'' Emmett Pleaded from the other side of the i locked it.

''Tell him im going ot talk to him when im ready,i just dont want to right now,and he will just have to deal with that or Go Deal with Lauren'' I Nodded and Told Emmett What rose told me.

''Lauren!What the fuck?Shes a Fucking Girl working at My Favourite Pizza Place,Shes New Here in New York,and im helping her Around! Jeez rose im not cheating on you!'' Emmett said that in a sort of Spiteful Way.

''DONT YOU DARE TURN THIS ON ME EMMETT CULLEN!GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!'' Rose got up and unlocked the door and Shouted in his face.

''Rose,Calm Down! Im not cheating on you,Your the most beautiful girl,The ONLY girl in my Life,In that !'' Rose still shooed him Away,And went into her own room and locked the door.

I Went out,And Apologised to Alice and Edward About the Shouting.

''Hey,Im going to go to the store,Anyone wanna come?'' I Shook my Head as did Edward.

''Kay,You guys want anything in particular?Remember,Im doing the Weekly Shopping Here!'' She Said.

''Well,What Are we having for Dinner Tonight?What Would you like edward?'' i Look at him,and give him a kind look.

''Uhhh,It doesnt Really Matter to me,but Maybe something Greasy?Being on the Plane for so long and i just wanted something Greasy the whole time,The Plane food is so Dry,But whatever you Guys want,Anything and sign me up''He Smiled Back at me.I wonder if he felt the connection Between us that i did?Maybe im Being silly,but it was like,Once we Locked Eyes for the very first time in a while,there was the Rubber Band,Tying us ,Im Probaly imagining Things.

''Pizza?We can order from Dominos,But i still need to do shopping,I'll rent a dvd or two,Get some Junk food,and whoever wants to,We can Hang Out Tonight'' And with that Alice left me and Edward Alone.

''So,Bella,Since we are going to be living with each other for the next 2 weeks,I would like to get to know you and rose,From what my sister says,You are Great people and a big part of her life.'' He says as we sit down on the Sofa.

''Okay,Smae here i would like to get to know you better,So shoot,Ask e anything you want to Know!'' He Has a confused look on his face as he thinks of his first Qustion.

''Im going to be Basic here,and as k you your favourite Colour?'' He looks into my eyes and he says Favourite Colour.

''Green,I dont know Why,But Green has Always Been my favourite colour''I Knew why green was my favourite colour; It was the colour of one Edward Cullens Eyes.

**So,What did you think?Sorry i havent Updated in a few days,But i really couldnt think of what to write in this chapter : ) Anyway,Review! I want to know if there can be any changes made,and as i said,i will defiently consider ALL suggestions :) Next Update will be up in 3-4 days,Maybe 1 or 2 if i get reviews!Love you all who are reading this story and liking it! Thanks for the support! Bye xox**


End file.
